The invention relates to a structure for utilizing otherwise wasted space as a convenient storage area for shoes, sheets, articles of clothing, or the like. Presently, the area underneath a conventional bed frame supported off the ground by legs is wasted. According to the present invention, articles may be stored underneath a bed yet they remain dust-free (though ventilated), and they are readily accessible, being easily moved underneath or out from underneath the bed by grasping and rolling thereof.
According to the present invention, a storage container is provided comprising a box-like body structure having a bottom wall (with upper and lower surfaces), a plurality of side walls, an open top, a cover for the open top, means for ventilating and providing grasping thereof, and a plurality of caster assemblies supporting the body for rolling movement, the height of the container from the bottom of the caster assemblies to the top of the side walls being less than the height of a conventional bed frame supported off the ground by legs. The cover for the open top of the body is made of flexible material, and fits and extends over the side walls of the body, and has openings formed therein corresponding to cutouts formed in the side walls of the body which provide for ventilation of the storage volume as well as ready grasping of the container for rolling movement thereof. The cover is of transparent material so that the contents of the container may be readily viewed without removing the cover, or at least a portion of the top of the cover is transparent.
The caster assemblies are recessed with respect to the bottom wall of the body, and positioned inwardly with respect to the sides of the body, so that maximum storage volume and maximum mobility may be provided for the container while it still fits underneath a bed. The caster wheels are also mounted so that they are rotatable about both vertical and horizontal axes so that when one grasps a hand-hold of the container, it may be readily pushed or pulled in any direction to effect rolling movement thereof.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a mobile storage container for dust-free ventilated storage of articles that is readily disposable under the frame of a bed supported off the ground by legs so that area that normally would be wasted may be utilized for effective accessible storage of articles. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.